Apprendre à vivre
by Vampyr93
Summary: Harry est un veela et il a trouvé son compagnon. Seulement l'Elu ne va pas bien, ce qui va l'amener à commettre des actes irréfléchis. Mais son compagnon va tout faire pour le garder avec lui. Mention de tentative de suicide, malnutrition, scènes de sexe explicite relation M/M, Mpreg peut-être dans le futur. Histoire basée à Poudlard, ne prend pas en compte les tomes 6 et 7. HPSS
1. Un changement inattendu

Disclaimer : l'histoire m'appartient mais les personnages sont le produit de la merveilleuse J. K. Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : J'ai décidé d'écrire cette fic après un accident qui m'a causé quelques troubles donc c'est normal si la fic paraît un peu sombre sentimentalement. Je suis nouvelle dans l'écriture donc ne m'en veuillez pas pour les possibles fautes ainsi que pour la piètre qualité de l'histoire. Cette fic est en cours d'écriture, aussi bien sur papier que sur pc mais je prends du temps à l'écrire donc vos encouragements pourraient m'aider merciiiii!

Rating : M. J'ai choisi ce rating car l'histoire en avançant va se voir ajouter des scènes de sexe mais en premier il y aura des tentatives de suicide ainsi que d'autres scènes sur la mort, le mal-être et autre. De plus il s'agit d'une relation entre hommes, il y aura donc un langage relativement crû et des scènes détaillées autant que me le permet le rating sinon je pourrais bien passer en MA.

Couple : Severus/Harry pour l'instant peut-être plus si affinité.

P.S : j'ai choisi pour cette fic d'utiliser des noms français et d'autres anglais comme pour les maisons ou d'autres que vous trouverez facilement.

 _Italique_ : fourchelang

* * *

 **Apprendre à vivre**

Chapitre I : Un changement... inattendu.

Harry Potter, Survivant de son état et veela soumis depuis l'obtention de son héritage magique à sa majorité, se morfondait à la table des Gryffindor. Depuis son entrée dans la Grande Salle en ce jour de rentrée, tout le monde le regardait. Lors de son apparition dans la salle de banquet, un silence choqué s'était installé avant d'entendre finalement des murmures et des sifflements appréciateurs de la par des élèves, notamment de la part des garçons. Ses amis étaient surpris mais aucun ne dit mots.

Sauf peut-être... Ginny Weasley, cadette d'une tribu de rouquins qui chercha alors à séduire le Sauveur qui lui regardait désespérément et amoureusement... notre cher professeur de potions, j'ai nommé le grand, le beau, Severus (Sexy) Snape ! En effet, Ginny avait décidé de sortir avec l'Elu et faisait tout pour accomplir ses objectifs, à savoir devenir Lady Potter, riche et célèbre femme du non moins célèbre Harry Potter. Elle était donc actuellement en train de coller un Survivant qui ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde au décolleté outrageusement plongeant de la jeune rousse.

Cependant, il s'intéressait plus sérieusement à des fines et longues mains pâles, à des cheveux plus si gras que ça et surtout, à de magnifiques puits sans fond pour l'instant remplis de mépris et de haine froide... Autrement dit, Severus Snape dans toute sa splandeur.

Donc actuellement, notre cher Harry regardait son professeur de potions détesté (adoré). Notre Sauveur savait depuis sa quatrième année qu'il était gay puisque l'aventure avec Cho Chang ne l'avait pas fait réagir. Mais il s'était rendu compte qu'il en était venu à aimer Snape lorsque celui-ci avait frôlé la mort durant la guerre.

Seulement la haine qu'il vit dans les onyx tant aimées lui glaça le cœur et lui serra la gorge. Il savait que Snape le détestait à cause des Maraudeurs mais il fut tout de même profondément blessé par ce simple regard. Il pensait que son changement ferait remuer quelque chose dans le cœur de Severus car après tout, en devenant veela, il avait vu ses cheveux s'allonger et sa vue corrigée, permettant la disparition de ses maudites lunettes rondes. De plus, la guerre avait fait de lui un homme, aussi bien psychologiquement que physiquement. Mais cela ne changeait rien pour notre petit Harry.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son changement avait en réalité grandement bouleversé une certaine chauve-souris des cachots. Le professer Snape avait essayé de préserver son masque impassible mais lorsqu'il avait vu la cadette Weasley collée à SON petit brun, il n'avait pu empêcher son regard se remplir de mépris. Il vit alors son ange le regarder et remarqua avec impuissance deux émeraudes se voiler de tristesse.

Soudain, son plus si cher que ça filleul, Draco Malefoy se leva :

« Alors Potty, tu t'es pris pour une fille ? T'as oublié que t'étais un mec ? » dit-il moqueusement.

Harry se leva et Severus le vit sortir de la salle, probablement en direction de ses appartements privés, acquis en remerciement de sa victoire contre Voldemort.

Harry partit récupérer sa cape d'invisibilité et se balada dans Poudlard, réveillant les fantômes du passé, repensant à ses proches décédés pendant la guerre. Tonks, Remus, Sirius mais surtout ses parents, James et Lily, qu'il n'avait jamais connus et à qui il aimerait parler actuellement. Il avait appris quelques mois après sa victoire contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres que sa « famille » moldue avait été torturée et décimée par les derniers mangemorts encore en fuite. Une vengeance qui n'avait fait que soulager notre héro national. Et cela le chagrinait. Il aurait préféré ressentir une quelconque tristesse en apprenant la mort de sa famille de la guerre, il ne cessait de penser aux morts et aux blessés. Fred avait survécu mais il était resté un mois en soins intensifs à Sainte-Mangouste et se reposait au Terrier depuis sa sortie.

Toujours dans ses pensées, Harry bouscula quelqu'un et tomba au sol, perdant sa cape d'invisibilité.

« Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous faites encore dans les couloirs à une heure aussi tardive ? Fit une voix bien trop reconnaissable. En effet, il faisait nuit et il avait bousculé son cher professeur de potions.

-Je n'ai pas vu l'heure monsieur, je pensais rentrer avant le couvre-feu. fit Harry en se relevant.

-Je retire 10 points à Gryffindor pour vous avoir trouvé dans les couloirs à cette avancée de la nuit et je vous accompagne à vos appartements pour être sûr que vous y retournez. »

Snape était soucieux de l'état d'Harry. Il avait bien vu que le plus jeune n'avait rien mangé au dîner et lors de sa chute, il avait remarqué que son cadet ne se nourrissait plus depuis un certain temps. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent devant un tableau où étaient peints un magnifique lion aux yeux émeraude et un serpent aux yeux d'un noir profond.

« _Sssssseverussssss_ » fit Harry et le tableau s'ouvrit aux couleurs de Gryffindor et Slytherin, à la surprise du maître des potions. Le tableau se referma et Severus remarqua que le lion se couchait alors que le serpent le veillait. Il tourna alors les talons en direction des cachots, plein de questions en tête.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce qu'il faut changer ou autre. Par ailleurs, je n'ai pas encore de bêta lecture sur le site. j'ai mon bêta irl mais sur le site je n'en ai pas alors si vous voulez vous proposer, j'en serais ravie. Donnez moi votre avis surtout.


	2. Festivités d'Halloween et inquiétudes

Disclaimer : Les personnages sont toujours à J. K. Rowling.

Note de l'auteur : Voici la première partie du chapitre 2 qui sera finalement divisé en 2 chapitres distincts. J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Rappel : Scènes de sexe entre hommes à venir, langages crû, tentatives de suicide et tout le tintouin donc **homophobes, prudes, passez votre chemin.**

Couple : Severus/Harry pour l'instant et plus si affinité

RAR et PM sur la fic :

rosaceraidax : merci pour ta review et voilà la suite.

Ptitemysty : c'est clair que comparé à tes fics, la mienne est un peu pauvre en lecture mais je vais me rattraper avec les prochains chapitres je pense. j'évite de les faire trop longs pour ne pas ennuyer les lecteurs :p

Blair18 : merci pour ta review. tu peux lire la suite dès maintenant.

L'amour bleu : la suite est là comme tu le souhaitais. j'ai préféré dépeindre Severus comme quelqu'un de tendre et possessif dans l'intimité plutôt que d'avoir un cœur de pierre. de plus, si on ne retrouve pas les vieilles habitudes du maître des potions, il perd tout son charme non?

brigitte26 : je ne peux pas beaucoup en révéler sur l'histoire car j'ai que 3 chapitres plus le début du quatrième d'écrits sur papiers. la suite sera autant une découverte pour vous que pour moi donc je ne sais pas si la peinture s'embellira ou s'enlaidira. mais j'ai prévu un happy end.

 _Italique_ : fourchelang

[...] : pensées de Severus

(...) : pensées d'Harry (à venir)

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Festivités d'Halloween et inquiétudes.

POV Severus

La rentrée s'était passée normalement et le mois de septembre était passé relativement vite pour la plupart. Nous étions déjà au mois d'octobre et Halloween se profilait à l'horizon. Les jours qui passaient virent l'état d'Harry se dégrader. Je décidai donc de faire part de mon inquiétude à Dumbledore concernant Harry.

« Ah, mon petit Severus. Un bonbon au citron ? Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite en cette si belle matinée ? Me demanda-t-il les yeux pétillants d'amusement.

\- Je m'inquiète au sujet du jeune Potter. J'ai pu l'observer tout au long de la guerre et il donnait l'impression qu'il allait mourir en tuant le Lord Noir. Depuis la rentrée j'ai remarqué que son état était encore plus déplorable qu'avant malgré son héritage. Il semble être entrée en profonde dépression. Il se laisse mourir monsieur le Directeur. J'ai bien peur qu'il ne décide d'accomplir ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cherchait à faire de son vivant d'ici peu. Énonçai-je au vieux fou citronné tandis que ses yeux s'assombrissaient.

\- En effet, ceci est inquiétant. Vous resterez disponible en cas de problèmes le soir d'Halloween. Vous n'encadrerez pas l'activité prévue pour les élèves, vos collègues s'en chargeront. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser vaquer à vos occupations, je dois faire quelques modifications pour les festivités concernant ce que vous venez de me dire. »

Comprenant qu'il me congédiait, je me dirigeai vers mes appartements afin de préparer des potions pour l'infirmerie en prévision de la soirée d'Halloween. Je ne réussis à faire ces potions que grâce à Merlin car je restais plongé tout du long dans mes pensées tournées vers un certain brun aux yeux d'un vert envoûtant.

La semaine passa sans incident notable et le soir d'Halloween arriva assez rapidement. Je me dirigeai actuellement vers la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Des bougies allumées avaient été placées dans des citrouilles taillées flottant grâce à la magie. Je dus en exploser une que je trouvais vraiment collante à me suivre partout. J'eus le temps de m'asseoir et de me servir un verre de jus de citrouille avant qu'Albus ne se lève pour expliquer l'activité de ce soir.

« Mes chers élèves. Comme vous le savez tous, ce soir est le soir d'Halloween. Pour cette année, nous avons décidé, les professeurs et moi-même, d'organiser un test de courage. Une barrière sera dressée dans la Forêt Interdite empêchant toute créature trop dangereuse de passer. Seuls les élèves de cinquième année et plus seront autorisés à passer au-delà de cette barrière. De plus, seuls les huitième années pourront partir seuls dans la forêt. Cependant, en cas de danger, je compte sur vous ainsi que sur les professeurs pour protéger les plus jeunes. Sur ce, que le repas commence ! » dit-il en tapant des mains.

Un brouhaha insupportable s'éleva dans la salle tandis que les élèves discutaient de l'annonce du directeur. Je regardai Harry et remarquai que son regard se remplissait d'une détermination nouvelle, ce qui m'inquiéta un peu plus.

À la fin du repas, nous nous dirigions tous vers la Forêt Interdite, étrangement calme la nuit. En un clin d'œil, tous les élèves furent dispersés. Je me tournai vers Dumbledore qui m'indiqua d'un hochement de tête discret que je pouvait m'enfoncer sous le couvert des arbres. Je repérai Harry grâce à ma magie et ce que je compris me fit accélérer ma course. Lorsque j'arrivai en vue d'un lac avec une silhouette s'avançant dans l'eau, mon cœur manqua un battement et j'accélérai encore... avant de me prendre une barrière m'éjectant dix mètres plus loin. Je m'avançai jusqu'à la toucher du bout des doigts pour en identifier la nature avant de me rendre compte que le périmètre cerclé par la barrière diminuait. J'eus un sursaut d'espoir avant de comprendre l'horreur de la situation.

Je relevai la tête en direction du Sauveur et constatai que l'eau bougeait trop pour n'être dû qu'à l'avancée d'Harry dans le lac. C'est alors que je vis un strangulot se jeter sur Harry et l'emporter dans les eaux glacées.

[Oh non !]

* * *

Je sais je suis sadique. Même pour moi. Mais ça laisse libre cours à l'imagination du lecteur avant que l'auteur ne casse tout avec ses grosses pattes pleines d'encre. vous aurez la suite très bientôt, promis. Peut-être même qu'elle sera là ce soir qui sait!


	3. Sauvetage et explications

Disclaimer : les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi. J. K. Rowling ne me les vendrait pas de toute façon...

Note de l'auteur : dans ce chapitre qui est en fait une sorte de chapitre 2 partie 2, on découvre le sauvetage d'Harry par Severus. Je me suis permis de faire quelques modifications concernant Severus justement, par exemple c'est un animagus non-déclaré mais vous découvrirez sa forme plus loin dans la lecture. De plus, le Sevy n'est pas notre Sevy habituellement froid et sarcastique. C'est à ce jour le plus long chapitre. Mais j'espère que cette fic vous plaira.

Rappel : cette fic est un slash M/M. Elle contient(dra) donc des scènes de sexe entre hommes. **Donc homophobes et prudes, passez votre chemin.** Il y a aussi tentatives de suicide, vous êtes prévenu.

Couple : Severus/Harry, Ron/Hermione pour l'instant et plus si affinité.

RAR :

Zeugma412 : merci pour ta review, ça fait plaisir. voilà la suite.

Ptitemysty : voilà le sauvetage d'Harry, le mystère est résolu... à moitié XD. sinon pour la longueur c'est plutôt hétérogène, j'aime pas trop. mais quand on sait pas découper un chapitre en 2 parties égales c'est normal :p merci pour ta review.

brigitte26 : c'est mon histoire qui te plait pas où le fait qu'Harry tente de se suicider et que j'ai coupé au pire moment possible dans un cas comme ça? merci pour ta review.

L'amour bleu : j'adore ta review, je l'ai lu et elle m'a vraiment fait rire. Sinon pour Dumby, quand j'ai revu les films et en lisant des fics où Dumby citronné était méchant, mon point de vue sur lui a changé. Quand je réfléchis aux films, je pense que Dumbledore ne s'est pas vraiment occupé d'Harry. Il l'a placé chez les Dursleys alors qu'il devait se douter qu'ils n'aimaient pas la magie. L'adresse sur la lettre d'Harry, le placard sous l'escalier, montre qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose pour l'aider. Au département des mystères, si Harry avait su pour la prophétie et que le directeur l'avait empêché d'aller chercher Sirius, Padfoot ne serait pas au petit Sevy, il ne s'en souci pas vraiment non plus. Il lui a demandé de devenir espion plutôt que de le protéger. Alors les élèves dans la forêt interdite, il a pas empêcher le Trio d'or et Draco Malfoy de finir en retenue dans la forêt. Enfin après c'est mon point de vue. Et pour le Survivant, baaaaah... Il s'appelle pas comme ça pour rien.

J'écris des pavés en réponse...

 _Italique_ : fourchelang

[...] : pensées de Sevychou

(...) : pensées du petit pote Potty (je l'aime bien cette expression) (à venir).

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Sauvetage et explications.

POV Severus

Au chapitre précédent (on dirait une série) :

 **[Oh non !]**

Chapitre 3 commence ici :

Complètement paniqué à l'idée de le perdre, je lançai un signal que seul Albus comprendrait avant de m'attaquer à la barrière, lançant sort après sort avec toute la rage que j'avais de ne rien pouvoir faire. Sachant que je n'avais pas une minute à perdre et voyant que ma rage ne servait à rien, j'essayai de ressembler tout ce que je ressentais pour ce corps actuellement dans l'eau et je lançai un nouveau sort. Je vis avant que celui-ci atteigne la barrière qu'il était puissant et le bouclier explosa dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

Je me remis rapidement de ma surprise et me dirigeai vers le lac, obnubilé par Harry encore sous l'eau. Je m'avançai dans l'eau, gardant ma baguette à la main pour les strangulots, cherchant où pouvait être Harry. Je compris que j'étais proche de lui losque les créatures aquatiques m'attaquèrent avec plus de véhémence. Je plongeai alors, laissant l'eau transpercer mes vêtements de son froid mordant, cherchant à récupérer ce garçon qui m'avait changé petit à petit.

Je ressortis de l'eau en entourant le corps gelé dans mes bras, espérant le voir se mouvoir. Je le déposai dans l'herbe et tentai de trouver un poul ou quoi que ce soit m'indiquant qu'il vivait. N'ayant rien trouvé, je lui lançai différents sorts pour faire repartir son cœur losqu'un POP de transplanage retentit. Je décidai d'ignorer l'arrivant alors que je m'acharnai à faire repartir **son** cœur et lui murmurai de vivre dans une litanie incessante. Je me doutai bien de l'image que nous devions donner ainsi à notre visiteur. Je sentis plus que je ne vis une bulle se former autour de nous et une douce chaleur s'infiltrer progressivement en moi.

J'eus juste le temps de réaliser que notre visiteur était Dumbledore avant qu'Harry ne se mette à cracher l'eau dans ses poumons.

« Se... ve... rus ? Dit-il alors qu'un nouvel espoir naissait en moi. Quel beau rêve ! Finit-il avant de sombrer de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

\- Potter ? Potter ! HARRY ! » hurlai-je en m'affolant.

Au bord de la crise d'angoisse, je lui lançai divers sorts de diagnostique avancés. La liste afficha qu'il avait subi de nombreuses attaques de strangulots, un état de malnutrition avancé et une perte importante de sang. Je cherchai alors la source de cette perte, enlevant peu à peu ses vêtements. Je découvris une peau meurtrie et des poignets déchiquetés d'où s'écoulait le sang. Le Survivant s'était tranché les veines pour être sûr de mourir.

Je lui lançai des sorts de soins avancés avant de lui donner des potions de régénération sanguine et de nutrition. Je relançai un sort de diagnostique pour m'enquérir de son état mais il était suffisamment stable pour être transporter, seulement il ne pouvait transplaner avec Albus. Je pris donc ma forme animagus qui s'avérait être une panthère au pelage d'un noir d'encre et laissai le directeur déposer le corps inconscient sur mon dos à l'aide d'un « mobilicorpus » parfaitement exécuté. Ayant indiqué au préalable ma destination, je m'élançai souplement mais rapidement à travers la forêt, esquivant agilement les branches et racines ainsi que les rares élèves sur mon passage.

Je passai à côté de Granger et Weasley mâle que j'avais repéré grâce à leur odeur et m'arrêtai pour leur faire comprendre de me suivre.

« Attention Mione. Entendis-je de la part de Weasley.

\- Attends ! Range ta baguette et regarde. Cette panthère a Harry sur son dos. Suivons-là, je crois que c'est ce qu'elle veut » répondit-elle au rouquin méfiant.

[Perspicace Miss Je-sais-tout. Comme d'habitude.]

Je repris ma course, les deux élèves derrière moi. Pour aller au plus court, je passai à travers le dôme de protection des plus jeunes, nullement inquiété en entendant les quelques Protego lancés autour de moi. J'entendis vaguement Granger expliquer la situation à la directrice adjointe alors que je continuai en direction du château. Arrivés dans le hall, je me dirigeai à bout de souffle vers les cachots. Je m'arrêtai devant le tableau de Salazar Serpentard et posai ma tête au creu de sa main, mot de passe convenu pour ma forme animagus.

J'entendis un hoquet de surprise tandis que le tableau s'ouvrait, laissant apparaître mes appartements. J'avançai dans le salon suivi des deux lions et grognai pour leur signifier de rester là alors que je me dirigeai vers la chambre déposer le Golden Boy. Je me retransformai et changeai mes vêtements, optant pour une chemise rouge sang et un pantalon noir tandis que j'habillai Harry d'un pyjama en soie verte après avoir bander ses plaies restantes.

Je me dirigeai vers la cheminée pour appeler le directeur.

« Albus Dumbledore ! Dis-je et j'attendis qu'il me réponde. Ce qui ne tarda pas.

\- Comment va-t-il Severus ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

\- Il est dans ma chambre. Son état est stabilisé mais il reste inconscient pour l'instant. J'ai récupérer ses amis dans la forêt, ils attendent dans mon salon d'avoir des explications.

\- Oh ! Fit Albus avec une lueur d'étonnement dans les yeux. Très bien, j'arrive dans ce cas. Poussez-vous un peu s'il vous plaît, Severus. »

Laissant le passage devant la cheminée pour l'arrivée du directeur, je me tournai vers le jeune couple qui était visiblement choqué pour l'un et inquiète pour l'autre.

« Refermez-moi cette bouche Weasley, vous ressemblez à un poisson rouge, fis-je agacé.

\- Que s'est-il passé, professeur ? Harry s'est fait attaqué ? Me demanda la jeune femme.

\- Asseyez-vous, dis-je en désignant le canapé. Bien ! Fis-je après qu'ils se soient exécutés. Ce soir, lors de l'excursion dans la forêt, j'ai été chargé par le directeur de surveiller Potter car son état l'inquiétait depuis quelques temps déjà. En cherchant où il pouvait être, je l'ai vu au bord d'un lac de strangulots. Quand je suis arrivé, je me suis heurté à une puissante barrière mise en place par Potter lui-même. J'ai donc utilisé toutes mes connaissances en magie pour la détruire. Je suis parvenu à le sortir de l'eau pour le soigner mais il était dans un sale état. J'ai confirmé mes soupçons concernant une tentative de suicide en voyant ses veines sectionnées. De plus, il s'est de lui-même avancé vers les strangulots. Avec l'aide de Dumbledore, j'ai transporté cet inconscient sous ma forme animagi que vous avez pu voir. Si vous racontez quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit à ce sujet, la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres ne sera rien comparée à la mienne, fis-je d'une voix polaire tandis que je les voyais déglutir avec difficulté. Le suite vous la connaissez. À présent, je retourne surveiller Potter et renouveler ses soins pendant que vous rester sagement ici à attendre Dumbledore. Et ne touchez à rien ! » fis-je en disparaissant du salon tandis que des flammes vertes apparaissaient dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

Dumbledore saurait me relever auprès de ces insupportables Gryffindor.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 3. Vous avez donc le sauvetage d'Harry par SSS (rappel : Severus Sexy Snape. Bah oui, il cache un corps de rêves sous ses robes). Je vous dis à bientôt pour le chapitre 4 qui sera un POV Harry. Voilà voilà. A partir de maintenant je prendrai un peu plus de temps pour poster mais je vais essayer de faire un chapitre par semaine ce qui me permettra d'avancer un peu plus dans l'histoire par rapport à vous et de préparer correctement les chapitres avant leur sortie. Bisous bisous


	4. La mort, une simple porte

**Disclaimer :** bon, j'ai pas demandé mais je doute d'avoir les moyens pour acheter l'univers d'Harry Potter à JKR.

 **Note de l'auteur :** dans ce chapitre comme promis, vous avez un POV de Harry. Vous avez son point de vue sur son suicide et son sauvetage mais je ne vous en dis pas plus. J'essaierai de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs à l'avenir pour vous sustenter en attendant la suite.

Je remercie Skiria qui a acceptée de devenir ma bêta sur cette histoire et, qui sait, peut-être sur d'autres. Espérons que notre collaboration sera longue et fructueuse. Son aide est vraiment précieuse car elle m'aide à trouver des idées pour améliorer l'histoire et surtout à trouver toutes les petites erreurs d'inattention. Merci à cette géniallissime bêta lecture (et c'est la mienneuh! na!)

 **Petit mot de Skiria :** Je trouve la réaction de Sirius amusante mais pas surprenante. Mais je dois avouer que j'attend surtout de voir la confrontation entre Harry et Severus.

 **Rappel :** cette fic est un slash M/M. Elle contient(dra) donc des scènes de sexe entre hommes. **Donc homophobes et prudes, vous abstenir**. Vous êtes prévenus. Il y a également tentative de suicide ET pitêtre un Mpreg.

 **Couple :** Severus/Harry (la base), Ron/Hermione (classique) pour l'instant et plus si affinité.

 **RAR (ça va encore me prendre de la place me connaissant XD) :**

Je remercie tout le monde pour les reviews que vous laissez. J'espère pouvoir répondre à toutes les reviews à chaque fois sinon je ferai des réponses générales.

 **brigitte26 :** Il a ramené Ron et Hermione car ils sont les amis de Harry. De plus, s'il était passé à côté d'eux avec Harry inconscient sur le dos, je doute que les sorts auraient été totalement innocents. Concernant les serpents, je pense qu'il est mieux pour Harry de rester avec le Roi sachant qu'il peut les contrôler et donc en contrôlant le Roi, il contrôle le reste des serpents.

 **L'amour bleu :** Pavé pour pavé autant te répondre correctement. Dans cette fic, il est très dur pour un veela de se faire rejeter par son compagnon même si ce n'est que ce que pense le veela en question. Car comme vous l'avez compris, Sev' Sevy ne rejette aucunement Harry mais le petit gryffon ne lui a rien dit donc il ne sait pas. Ensuite pour les strangulots dans les livres officiels je ne sais pas comment ça marche mais dans ma fic c'est surtout qu'ils n'apprécient pas la présence d'un intrus dans leur territoire. Effectivement dans ce cas particulier la magie est très pratique surtout que la magie est magnifique. Ensuite pour l'animagi de triple S, effectivement je pense que pour surprendre les lecteurs, il vaut mieux lui donner un animal auquel les gens ne s'attendent pas. Et j'ai adoré le réveil temporaire d'Harry, je l'ai trouvé très mignon. Quant au fait de vivre, tu le sauras au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

 **Zeugma412 :** J'adore aussi ce petit interlude avec Harry. Sinon voilà le chapitre suivant avec bien sûr, le réveil de Harry.

 **stormtrooper2 :** Voici le chapitre 4 tant attendu. mais pour la mise en couple, il faudra attendre encore un peu.

 **angemewmew :** moi aussi j'adore.

 **Guest :** C'est la première fic que j'écris sur ffnet alors c'est normal d'avoir un peu de mal mais je compte vraiment m'améliorer dans l'écriture. J'espère vraiment aussi pour le Mpreg XD

 **Astrea :** Comme j'ai dit, je vais essayer de faire des chapitres un peu plus longs à partir de maintenant.

 **Skiria :** Voici le chapitre 4 même si tu l'as déjà vu mais avec tes modification.

 **Blair18 :** Je pense aussi qu'il va être enfermé mais ça reste à voir. Mes chapitres sont courts pour l'instant mais je vais essayer de les rallonger. Promis.

 **Pouika :** Voici la suite d'Apprendre à vivre.

 **Zatub :** Voilà le chapitre 4.

 _Italique_ : fourchelang

[...] : pensées de Severus

(...) : pensées de Harry

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La mort, une simple porte.

POV Harry

Lorsque j'entrai dans l'eau du lac, le froid effaça toutes mes pensées. Seuls ma détermination à en finir et mes regrets restèrent ancrés dans ma tête. Regrets pour mes amis qui s'en voudraient à vie de ne pas s'être rendu compte de mon état plus tôt. Regrets pour Mr et Mrs Weasley de leur faire perdre un fils. Et surtout, des regrets pour Severus qui resterait à jamais ignorant de mes sentiments à son égard. Alors pour tout oublier, je fermai les yeux et laissai l'eau me recouvrir et les strangulots m'attaquer pendant que ma vie s'écoulait par les flots provenant de mes veines découpées. Les ténèbres m'envahirent alors que je distinguai une silhouette jetant des sorts aux créatures autour de moi.

Je sentis mes forces me quitter et sombrai dans l'inconscience direction la mort. J'atterris alors dans la gare de King Cross.

« Harry ? Que fais-tu là ? Demanda alors une voix que je reconnu immédiatement.

\- Siri ? Demandai-je, tu es là !

\- Mon chéri, tu ne dois pas être ici, il est encore trop tôt. Me dit une voix féminine. Je me retournai alors et vis alors une femme rousse aux yeux verts.

\- Maman ? C'est toi ? C'est vraiment toi ? Demandai-je les larmes aux yeux.

\- Oh Harry, mon poussin ! Me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. Tu ne peux pas rester là, tu as encore des choses à vivre. Des personnes qui t'aiment. M'explique-t-elle inquiète.

\- Maman, je n'en peux plus. J'ai trouvé mon compagnon mais il ne veut pas de moi. Je me sens mal d'être auprès d'autres personnes, comme si je lui étais infidèle. Je ne peux même pas rester en présence de mes amis. Je n'en peux plus de vivre d'un amour à sens unique. Je n'ai rien de bien qui m'attend si je vis. Fis-je désespéré.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu as des choses merveilleuses à vivre. Tes amis, que deviendront-ils sans toi ? Et ton compagnon ? Tu y as pensé à ton compagnon si tu meurs ? T'es-tu renseigné sur le lien veela-compagnon ? Sais-tu qu'un lien veela-compagnon est un lien d'âmes-sœurs ? Si tu meurs, ton compagnon, même s'il ne sait pas qui lui est destiné, mourra de chagrin. Alors maintenant, tu vas te ressaisir et retourner de l'Autre Côté, auprès de lui, qui, si ne me trompe, est bien Severus Snape ? Me fit-elle avec des yeux malicieux.

\- QUOI ? Intervint Sirius en colère. Mon filleul a pour compagnon que Snivellus ? Il en est hors de question, je refuse !

\- SIRIUS ORION BLACK ! Hurla alors ma mère. Je ne te demande pas ton avis sur SEVERUS. Tu es un sang-pur, tu devrais savoir que le compagnon ou la compagne d'une créature magique ne se choisit pas, c'est la magie qui le ou la désigne.

\- Mais Lily, c'est Snivellus. Dit Sirius, penaud.

\- Et alors ? Et c'est Severus s'il te plaît. Si Harry l'aime, c'est son choix, pas le nôtre. Encore plus s'il s'agit de son compagnon.

\- Sirius, je l'aime vraiment. Qu'il soit mon compagnon ou non ne change rien. Je l'aimais déjà avant de devenir un veela. Seulement lui me déteste parce qu'il me voit comme le fils de James Potter. Il ne voit pas Harry. Fis-je au bord des larmes.

\- Sirius tu devrais avoir honte, s'écria ma mère en me prenant dans ses bras. Faire pleurer ainsi ton filleul. Harry, mon poussin, tu dois bien te douter que ce n'est qu'une façade. Il a été pareil avec moi dans sa jeunesse pour me protéger des Mangemorts. Ne te laisse pas abattre. Retourne sur Terre, ce n'est pas ton heure. Je préviendrai les autres de ton passage ici mais tu ne peux rester plus longtemps. On se reverra ne t'en fais pas, me fit-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Nous sommes les gardiens après tout. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. »

Elle me poussa alors vers la sortie du quai. Je ne compris pourquoi elle me faisait passer par là quand je me retrouvais dans l'obscurité. Je crachais l'eau que j'avais dans les poumons et ouvris les yeux légèrement pour voir Severus au-dessus de moi me demandant de vivre. Mais ce n'était pas possible. La mort donne vraiment des hallucinations, je devrais peut-être arrêter songeai-je ironiquement.

« Se... ve... rus ? Dis-je d'une voix enrouée. Quel beau rêve ! » fis-je avant de fermer les yeux pour me reposer.

J'entendis mon maître des potions m'appeler avec inquiétude et j'entendis une chose qui aurait pu me surprendre si je ne sombrais pas dans l'inconscience. Severus m'avait appelé par mon prénom.

Ce rêve était vraiment magnifique.

.oOo.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, la première chose que je remarquai était la douleur. Tout mon corps n'était que douleur. Le deuxième point était que je me trouvais dans un lit. (Infirmerie) pensai-je. J'ouvris alors délicatement les yeux pour voir non pas un plafond blanc mais de pierres. Le plafond était en pierres grises. Je me réveillai complètement à cette constatation et essayai de me relever mais ce mouvement brusque me tira un gémissement de douleur. J'entendis alors quelqu'un se lever à proximité de ce qui était un lit et vis avec horreur mon professeur de potions qui me regardait d'un air... inquiet ?

Je le regardai s'approcher alors que je me recroquevillai lentement mais sûrement, peu sûr de moi à cet instant-là.

« Monsieur Potter, me fit-il doucement contrairement à d'habitude. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Avez-vous des douleurs quelque part ? Pouvez-vous me montrer où ? Me demanda-t-il quand j'eus hoché la tête à sa deuxième question.

-Je... essayai-je de dire mais seul un grognement sortit de ma bouche.

\- Tenez, un verre d'eau. J'aurais dû commencer par là. Me fit-il à ma grande surprise avant de me tendre un verre avec une paille pour que je puisse rester allonger.

\- Professeur, où suis-je ? Demandai-je après avoir bu la moitié du verre.

\- Vous poserez vos questions plus tard. Vous êtes dans mes appartements. Dans ma chambre plus précisément. Dites-moi où vous avez mal, que je puisse vous donner une potion antidouleur avant de vous soigner.

\- Dans votre chambre ? m'exclamais-je surpris. J'ai mal à la tête, aux bras, aux jambes. Partout en fait, répondis-je devant son regard noir.

\- Très bien. Prenez cette fiole. Il est normal que vous ayez mal partout je pense. Vous aviez beaucoup de blessures dues aux attaques des strangulots, monsieur Potter. Je vais vous laisser vous reposer mais quand vous vous réveillerez, j'aimerais avoir des explications sur tout ceci. » fit-il d'un air sévère.

(Et voilà) pensais-je avec tristesse. Je répondis néanmoins à mon professeur avant de le voir me tendre une potion de sommeil sans rêve.

« Merci professeur. Lui dis-je avant de fermer les yeux.

\- Bonne nuit... Harry » crus-je entendre mon professeur me dire avec une légère hésitation à mon prénom.

(Que c'est beau la mort et ses hallucinations.) pensais-je avec un sourire avant de laisser les ténèbres m'accueillir de nouveau pour un repos bien mérité.

* * *

Voici donc le chapitre 4. Je publierai tous les dimanches en essayant à chaque fois de gagner de l'avance pour peut-être vous publier deux chapitres en même temps à certaines occasions. Sinon pour l'instant le chapitre 5 est en cours d'écriture. je vous donnerai des nouvelles si y'a du retard ou autre. Merci de votre soutien et je vous laisse sur une "hallucination" de notre pauvre Harry qui ne sais plus où il en est. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour partager votre point de vue ou alors quelques petits trucs que vous voulez voir apparaître dans l'histoire. Je vous le répète, l'histoire se crée au fur et à mesure donc toute idée est la bienvenue. Et puis comme ça l'histoire n'est pas qu'à moi même si j'en ai la majeure partie. Encore merci à Skiria pour la correction de ce chapitre. Bisous bisous


	5. Discussion et révélations

**Disclaimer :** Bon, ça fait 5 chapitres que je le dis, j'ai vraiment besoin de me répéter? Bah allez, c'est pour la bonne cause. Alors, les personnages sont la propriété de la merveilleuse JKR (à lire avec le ton d'un par cœur XD)

 **Note de l'auteur :** Voici le chapitre 5. Alors, j'ai quelques consignes pour les lecteurs :

Règle n°1 : On ne TAPE pas l'auteur. Pitié.

Règle n°2 : On ne TAPE pas la bêta qui a laissé l'histoire suivre son cours tel que l'auteur le voulait.

Règle n°3 : On n'insulte pas l'auteur. Siouplè. Ou alors un tout petit peu.

Sinon, j'ai des mouchoirs pour ceux qui pleurent de rage et de frustration à la fin.

Bon, maintenant que cela est dit, je vais vous transmettre les paroles d'or de Skiria, ma très chouette bêta (bah oui, merveilleuse est utilisé pour JKR) après une interview sur son ressenti en lisant et en corrigeant l'auteur. Je vous épargne les commentaires à l'auteure elle-même, ça vous montrerait que je ne suis pas une super héroïne comme Skiria.

 **Commentaire de Skiria :** J'adore ce chapitre même si je suis extrêmement frustrée ! Severus avoue enfin ses sentiments mais son geste envers Harry risque de causer des problèmes par la suite au niveau de la confiance que son (futur) amant pourra lui accorder. Vivement la semaine prochaine ;)

 **Rappel :** Cette fic est un slash HPSS. C'est donc interdit aux homophobes et autres personnes intolérante au lactose. Hum Hum pardon, aux couples homosexuels.

 **Couples :** Harry/Severus bien évidemment *oui oui on s'en doute*, Ron/Hermione la base *oui oui on s'en doute* **ETTTTT** Théodore/Luna *oui oui on s'en... QUOIIIIII?*. Merci à une amie pour ce dernier couple. Ils sont mignons tous les deux. (C'est un secret mais je pense mettre Draco avec Cormac McLaggen. Ça fait pas mal de couples mais c'est sous entendu donc je les note).

 **RAR :**

 **Pouika :** C'est moi qui te remercie de lire ma fic (qui est pas fameuse je l'avoue) et voilà le chapitre.

 **brigitte26 :** La discussion va surtout en sens unique. Elle est plutôt houleuse même. Alors voilà le chapitre plein de promesse comme tu dis mais j'espère en faire plusieurs des comme ça (sans le côté triste bien sûr). Pour le courage, c'est l'apache des Gryffindor mais sûr ce coup là, c'est à se demander qui appartient à quelle maison.

 **stormtrooper2 :** Il est mignon à penser rêver comme ça le petit 'Ry. Sinon, le couple principal n'avancera pas avant le chapitre 7, le 6 étant consacré à Sevychou. Mais tous vous comprendrez le pourquoi de cette réservation de chapitre et surtout le pourquoi des règles plus haut.

 **Skiria :** Bah comme toujours depuis que tu m'aides, merci. Je n'ai pas les mots assez forts pour t'exprimer ma reconnaissance pour ton aide sur cette fic :D.

 **Zeugma412 :** J'aime pas Sirius quand il critique Severus. Mais comme c'est dans son caractère, je l'ai fait apparaître dans la trame principale de l'histoire. Lily a toujours su tempérer les Maraudeurs alors c'est normal qu'elle s'énèrve sur lui. De plus, Sevy est son meilleur ami et la personne la plus compatible avec son fils alors voilà. Et pour le sourire, il faut bien être un peu niait en amour non?

 **AudeSnape :** Pour l'instant, le chapitre 5 est le plus long avec 1 439 mots (sans les commentaires). J'ai déjà pas mal d'idées pour le chapitre 6 par exemple pour le rallonger et tout. Ensuite, je l'avoue, ce chapitre devait se terminer au moment de la fuite d'Harry direction la Tour. Mais je pensais juste terminer sur un truc du genre "Je sortis du lit et m'enfuis en courant des appartements de mon professeur.) fin du chapitre. Mais je me suis dit que ça faisait court alors j'ai réfléchi pour trouver un autre moment où je pourrais stopper l'histoire jusqu'à la semaine prochaine. J'avais déjà sa direction et sa décision en tête. Ton idée de flash-back m'a vraiment fait réfléchir et j'ai vraiment trouvé l'idée sympa, aussi bien pour moi que pour les lecteurs. Ça m'a permis D'allonger mon chapitre comme je le souhaitais au départ et surtout, d'expliquer plein de choses comme par exemple les réelles raisons de la tentative de suicide. Car on ne pense pas à ça simplement parce que notre compagnon soi-disant nous hait. Il y a forcément quelque chose derrière et ce chapitre l'explique. Pour la découverte de son compagnon, j'ai choisis une réaction plutôt mignonne parce qu'avant même son héritage, il était amoureux de Snapy chou depuis un certain temps, on le voit dans le chapitre 4 avec la discussion chez les morts. Si tu as des idées que tu aimerais voir apparaître dans la fic, des conseils à me donner pour m'aider ou simplement discuter sur l'histoire, écrit une review ou envoie moi un PM directement.

Voilà pour mon blabla. Maintenant, place à l'historie! (Distribution de mouchoirs à l'entrée.)

* * *

Chapitre 5 : discussion et révélations.

POV Harry

Lorsque je me réveillai de nouveau, j'étais toujours dans la même pièce.

(Ce n'était donc pas un rêve)

Des bruits de pas me sortirent soudain de mes pensées, et la porte s'ouvrit sur la silhouette du professeur Snape. Lentement, il s'approcha de moi avant de finalement entamer la conversation d'un ton ferme :

« Comment allez-vous Potter ?

\- Je me sens mieux professeur, merci. Je pense que je peux retourner à mon dortoir maintenant, fis-je avec hésitation en m'extirpant du lit

\- Vous resterez là Potter jusqu'à ce que JE décide quand vous pourrez partir. Ce qui n'est pas le cas, me répondit Severus avec un regard noir alors que je me rallongeai.

\- Quand est-ce que je pourrai sortir professeur ? Demandai-je, ne voulant pas rester trop longtemps en présence de mon compagnon comme ça.

\- Vous sortirez quand vous n'aurez plus aucune douleur et surtout quand vous m'aurez expliqué votre geste inconsidéré. Me répondit-il alors que je blanchissais à vue d'œil. Je vous écoute mais avant, prenez ces potions. C'est pour les dernières blessures.

Je bus les quelques fioles qui m'attendaient sur la table de chevet et allais pour me rendormir quand je fus interrompu dans ma manœuvre.

\- Potter, vous avez des explications à me donner, je pense donc qu'il est préférable que vous restiez assis au lieu de vous affaler ainsi.

\- Bien professeur mais je n'ai rien à vous dire. Je n'ai pas à vous expliquer mon geste, ça ne regarde que moi. fis-je avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, vous resterez ici jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez la raison de ce séjour dans le lac et si je trouve que vous mettez trop de temps, j'utiliserai d'autres moyens. Me prévint-il avec un sourire sadique.

\- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser la Légilimencie sur un élève. S'attaquer à un élève est interdit par le règlement !. M'écriai-je.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qui va m'en empêcher. Et puis Dumbledore m'a autorisé à l'utiliser contre vous lorsque vous deviez pratiquer l'Occlumencie. Vous ne pouviez à l'époque rien faire, ce ne sera pas différent aujourd'hui. Sauf si vous vous expliquez.

-Je n'ai rien à vous dire, c'est tout. De toute façon, vous allez penser que je suis arrogant comme mon père et que je ne cherche qu'à attirer l'attention, comme d'habitude. Je vous remercie de m'avoir soigné mais je m'en irai très vite. Fis-je amèrement et me recouchant.

\- Potter, je déteste me répéter. Mais je vais faire un effort pour votre cerveau atrophié de petit Gryffindor impertinent. Vous. Ne. Partirez. Pas. D'ici. Pas tant que je ne saurai pas ce qui vous a poussé à vous suicider. S'énerva-t-il alors que je sentais mon cœur se briser à ces mots.

-Très bien, faites ce que vous voulez. Mais je partirai. C'est tout ce que j'ai à vous dire. » annonçai-je en me terrant dans les couvertures pour cacher mes larmes.

J'entendis mon professeur s'éloigner. Je relevai alors la tête pour vérifier où il était. Je n'aurais pas dû.

« Legilimens »

 **Souvenirs**

La première chose que je vis dans cette descente aux enfers, ce fut mon oncle. Dans cette scène, Oncle Vernon me hurlait dessus pour que je taille la haie du jardin. Je vis avec horreur mon moi humain se faire traîner dans la remise au fond du jardin. Je savais ce qui allait se passer. J'observai sans réagir mon oncle enlever sa ceinture avant de me frapper avec. Puis je le vis ouvrir et descendre son pantalon tandis que mon moi passé s'immobilisait. Les minutes suivantes furent abominables tandis que je me revoyais me faire violer par mon oncle. J'eus envie de vomir devant ce souvenir mais ce n'était pas le pire, je le savais. Mon oncle se retira, laissant du sperme et du sang sortir de moi alors que je m'écroulai, totalement amorphe.

Les souvenirs s'enchaînaient, mes viols aussi. Je suivais le cours de ce cauchemar qu'était ma vie d'un œil vide. On en était maintenant arrivé à mon anniversaire. La scène commençait à minuit, lorsque les premières douleurs annonçaient mon changement. Je me vis me tordre sur mon lit, suant par tous les pores de ma peau tandis que je me vis me mordre les lèvres à m'en faire saigner. Je regardais ma magie détruire ma chambre alors que je changeais. Mes cheveux s'allongèrent, mon corps grandit un peu et surtout, la nature de ma magie changea, me faisant devenir celui que j'étais aujourd'hui.

Cette transformation dura plusieurs heures alors que le souvenir ne prit que quelques minutes. Au bout de ce laps de temps, mon oncle entra dans ma chambre ravagée, me hurlant dessus pour savoir ce que j'avais fait alors que je me remettais doucement de la douleur pareille au Doloris. Mon oncle s'arrêta pour me regarder et je remarquais une lueur de désir dans ses yeux, me faisant grimacer de dégoût alors que mon moi nouvellement veela se retournait vers oncle Vernon. Ce qui suivit fut à nouveau des viols, des coups et des insultes.

La scène changea et cette fois, je cherchai à repousser mon professeur. Je compris que cette tentative était vaine quand je pus m'observer sur mon lit , observant des photos de Severus prises discrètement pendant les cours de potions ou dans la Grande Salle. Je me vis sourire avec tristesse tandis que je murmurai ce qui causerait ma perte.

Cette phrase tomba comme une épée, marquant la fin de l'afflux des souvenirs.

« Mon compagnon à vie, Severus. »

 **Fin des souvenirs.**

Les bribes du dernier souvenir s'effacèrent alors que les effets du sort s'effaçaient. Je relevai la tête, le visage baigné de larmes.

« Ça vous fait plaisir ? Vous avez obtenu ce que vous vouliez ? Votre vengeance est enfin accomplie ?» hurlai-je à mon professeur qui restait immobile devant moi.

Je sortis du lit et m'enfuis en courant, passant sans m'en rendre compte devant mes amis et Dumbledore. Je sortis des appartements de mon professeur et couru dans les couloirs. J'étais vraiment mal, j'avais envie de vomir. Je me dégoûtais pour avoir trahi mon compagnon mais plus encore, pour l'avoir laissé l'apprendre. Je pris alors la direction de la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était mon refuge depuis le début de l'année. Mais cette fois, les étoiles seraient les témoins de ma mort. J'étais sûr que mon professeur ne voudrait pas d'un compagnon sali, souillé, infidèle. Alors j'avançai jusqu'au rebord et regardai dans le vide en dessous de moi.

Je dus rester là un certain temps à ressasser ces souvenirs dévoilés quand la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Je me retournai alors vers l'intrus mais regrettai aussitôt mon geste quand je vis Severus. Il m'observait avec prudence et s'avança lentement, comme il le ferait avec un animal blessé. Mais c'était trop tard.

« Potter, Harry, éloignez-vous du rebord s'il vous plaît. murmura-t-il.

\- Je ne peux pas professeur, répondis-je, des trémolos dans la voix. C'est trop tard.

\- Vous pouvez vivre si vous le voulez. fit-il avec douceur.

\- Je suis désolé professeur. Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé cet été. Vous savez ce que je suis. Ce que vous êtes... marmonnai-je avec tristesse, les larmes roulant sur mes joues. Je ne peux plus vous faire face désormais. Plus maintenant. Terminai-je.

\- Ce qu'il vous est arrivé cet été n'étais pas de votre faute voyons. S'écria-t-il finalement. Ce que votre oncle vous a fait était ignoble et vous n'y êtes pour rien ! Cracha-t-il avec dégoût en prononçant le mot oncle. Vous avez des choses à vivre, des gens à aimer. Et surtout, des gens qui vous aiment.

\- Vous vous trompez professeur. Personne ne m'aime. Personne ne doit m'aimer. Tous ceux qui le font meurent obligatoirement. Alors cette fois, c'est fini. Répondis-je doucement, douloureusement.

\- Ne fait pas ça. Harry, je t'aime. Ne m'abandonne pas. S'il te plaît. Me supplia-t-il, les larmes rongeant son visage pour la première fois depuis que je le connaissais.

\- Merci. Adieu Severus, mon amour. Lui avouai-je amoureusement avant de basculer dans le vide.

\- HARRY ! » entendis-je malgré le vent sifflant dans mes oreilles.

Je pus voir une silhouette précédée de fumée noire chuter vers moi et je pus sentir deux bras m'enlacer.

« Je ne te laisserai jamais partir si je peux intervenir. Jamais sans toi, Amour. » perçu-je avant de m'écraser au sol malgré le corps puissant cherchant à me retenir.

La dernière chose que je ressentis avant de sombrer dans un océan de ténèbres, ce fut une paire de lèvres humides au goût salé.

* * *

La sortie est sur votre droite, une poubelle à été placée à proximité de la porte pour vos mouchoirs usagés et peut-être vos pots de pop-corn et vers de coca ou autres soda en tout genre. Merci d'avoir assisté à la séance d'aujourd'hui et je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le prochain épisode. Rappelez-vous, on ne TAPE ni l'auteure, ni la bêta. Seule la bêta peut taper l'auteure si le besoin s'en fait sentir mais s'il vous plaît, ne l'encouragez pas XD. Sinon, donc je suis toujours aussi sadique bien entendu, toujours aussi nulle mais bon ça passe apparemment et toujours pleine d'entrain pour écrire la suite (j'ai écris ce chapitre lundi et il est parti le soir même chez Skiria par coursier. Nan j'déconne pour le coursier XP). Donc voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous me direz ce que vous en pensez dans les reviews. Comme j'ai dit, les insultes sont interdites. Ou vous en laissez juste un petit peu si vraiment vous y tenez mais il y a peut-être des n'enfants qui regardent. Voilà voilà ! Bisous bisous et à la semaine prochaine.


	6. Un mois sans toi

**Disclaimer :** Mon Dieu je vais finir par me lasser de l'écrire. Mais sinon, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à chiper un cheveu de JKR pour mon Polynectar... Donc voilà, je n'ai toujours pas les droits du monde d'Harry Potter.

 **Note de l'auteur :** OH ! je me suis rendue compte qu'il manquait les précisions à la fin de mon blabla dans le chapitre précédent ! Bon, sinon vous devez avoir retenu mais à l'avenir je les mettrai de nouveau. Je remercie ma bêta Skiria qui m'a aidé comme d'habitude en me donnant quelques idées mais également en corrigeant mon chapitre. MAIS y'a une nouveauté ! AudeSnape m'a aussi aidé pour ce chapitre qui PAR MIRACLE fait 3 157 MOTS ! WHOAAAAA même moi je suis choquée ! J'ai bien suivi tous ces conseils, j'ai détaillé et tout et même si ce chapitre devait être plus long à la base, je n'imaginais pas passer les 2 500 mots alors Aude vraiment merci de m'avoir aidée et j'espère que je ne t'ai pas ralentie sur ton travail.

Donc voici quelques paroles d'or de Skiria et Aude.

 **Commentaire de Skiria :** Je trouve que c'est un super chapitre! j'adore les déclarations de Severus et j'ai hâte de lire la suite ;)

 **Commentaire de AudeSnape :** Bravooooo ! Tu as fini :) Ton plus grand chapitre ! Et quel chapitre :) Il est super et j'espère que les lecteurs vont apprécier !

J'avoue j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre. Pour preuve, je l'ai fini il y a 2h sachant qu'il est 00:15.

 **Rappel :** Cette fic est un slash HP/SS donc homophobes, s'abstenir. Les trop jeunes vous êtes prévenus. Si vous vous faites attraper par vos parents, je pars me planquer. Je ne suis pas responsable de ce que vous lisez.

 **Couples :** Le couples principal c'est Harry Potter et Severus Snape. Pour voir les couples secondaires, référez vous au chapitre précédent.

 **Maintenant, les RARs :**

 **AudeSnape :** Je te remercie pour ta review, je vais pas répondre beaucoup comme on a pas mal discuté sur le chapitre.

 **1 :** Merci pour ta review, la frustration des lecteurs, c'est pas fini et les volutes, c'est le moyen de transport des Mangemorts. C'est noté dans le chapitre 5 et rappelé dans celui-ci.

 **gumiarcadia :** t'as pris les mouchoirs distribués à l'entrée ? Y'a toujours un peu de sadisme mais la suite va aller en s'arrangeant donc ne t'en vas pas s'il te plaît.

 **stormtrooper2 :** Voilà la suite, elle arrive comme prévue ce dimanche (même si j'ai eu du mal à y arriver). Harry va bien finir par être heureux dans cette histoire ? Et il fait automatiquement confiance à son compagnon mais tu verras ça plus tard.

 **Zeugma412 :** Nop pas d'airbag. Mais de la magie oui. Severus essaie de la retenir avec ses pouvoirs de Mangemort mais il n'y arrive pas complètement.

 **brigitte26 :** T'as du mal à aimer mon histoire. Sinon, voilà la suite, peut-être qu'elle te conviendra mieux que le chapitre 5.

 **Pouika :** tu es bien la seule à chercher à m'insulter X). La semaine a été effectivement longue mais voilà la suite.

 **Ptitemysty :** J'avais prévenu que j'étais sadique. Héhéhé. Voilà la suite tu vas pouvoir te rassasier. Et non finalement ma bêta ne m'a pas tapée, elle a été indulgente. Elle m'a laissé écrire mais elle m'a un peu embêté avec l'écriture puis qu'on travaillait en même temps sur drive ;p.

Voilà pour le blabla de l'auteur. Place au chapitre.

 _Italique :_ fourchelang

 **Gras :** souvenirs/indication de flash-back

(...) : pensées de Harry

[...] : pensées de Severus

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Un mois sans toi.

POV Severus

Douleur, terreur, angoisse.

Toutes ses sensations s'entre-choquaient dans mon esprit. Je peinais à sortir des ténèbres de l'inconscience. Je voulais rester dans un cocon de silence espérant oublier pourquoi je me trouvais là, d'oublier le visage dévasté de celui que j'aimais.

Pourtant une part de moi me poussait à me réveiller.

Je me forçais donc à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était blanc, calme, je me trouvais à l'infirmerie. Un endroit que je détestais particulièrement depuis l'incident avec Black et Lupin à la cabane hurlante. Il me rappelait de mauvais souvenirs...

 **Flash-back**

Je vis Sirius Black demander à Lupin s'il passait par le Saule Cogneur cette nuit et lorsque celui-ci lui répondit que c'était le cas comme chaque fois, je m'accordai à penser que c'était le moment pour découvrir le secret de l'absence des maraudeurs une fois par mois.

Le soir venu, je m'avançai dans les ombres en direction de l'arbre menaçant et attendis l'arrivée du plus sage de mes tourmenteurs. Celui-ci passa devant moi sans me voir et plongea dans un trou après avoir immobilisé les branches. Je plongeai à sa suite, espérant pouvoir découvrir un secret me permettant de me venger s'il était révélé. Après tout ce qu'ils me faisaient, j'avais toujours l'espoir de réussir à les faire renvoyer.

J'arrivai dans un endroit vieillot et poussiéreux. J'aperçus des escaliers et, entendant des bruits et hurlements à l'étage, je montai les marches branlantes. Je me dirigeais vers la provenance de ce vacarme quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une créature difforme. La première chose que je vis, fut la bave, dégoulinant de sa mâchoire ainsi que les crocs qui luisaient à la lumière de la lune. La bête faisait plus de deux mètres, peut-être trois et son pelage, clair et sale ne faisait que le rendre plus effrayant. Je n'avais aucun doute sur la nature de cette créature : un loup-garou.

Cette bête avait dû m'entendre puis me sentir. Ou peut-être dans l'autre ordre mais je n'en avais que faire. Son regard jaune était inquiétant. Je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir lui échapper et je pris la décision de courir lorsque le loup hurla à la lune.

Je dévalais les escaliers avec l'espoir d'atteindre le trou que j'espérais, allait être trop petit pour la créature. Je sentis un coup de patte dans mon dos et les griffes déchirer le tissu, cela me fit rater les dernières marches.

Mon visage contre le sol, j'étais totalement effrayé. Il était trop tard, j'allais mourir ici à cause des Maraudeurs. Finalement, c'est eux qui allaient gagner.

Les secondes passèrent et aucun coup ne vint. Je redressai mon visage pour voir un cerf divertir le loup-garou. Aussitôt, j'en profitais pour me redresser.

Je couru alors dans la cabane et fut propulsé dans le passage secret par James Potter, qui s'était retransformé juste après pour faire à nouveau face au loup-garou. Je m'effondrai, inconscient, après être sorti du tunnel et m'éveillai à l'infirmerie après une énième action de ce groupuscule de Gryffindor. Cette nuit-là, je lui dus ma survie mais je les détestais encore plus, lui et les maraudeurs pour m'avoir entraîné dans un piège. Surtout Potter qui passait maintenant pour un héro en me "sauvant". Je le haïssais mais à partir de ce jour-là, j'avais une dette de vie envers lui.

 **Fin du flash-back**

Je décidai de me lever pour m'enfuir de cet endroit mais j'eus du mal à bouger. De plus, je dus certainement déclencher une alarme car Poppy Pomfresh sortit de son bureau précipitamment pour se diriger vers moi. Décidément, je n'aurais pas la paix. Quand ce n'est pas mon corps qui refuse de m'obéir, c'est le dragon de l'infirmerie qui me cloue au lit.

« Severus, enfin vous êtes réveillé ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un soulagement visible. N'essayer pas de vous levez, vous vous blesseriez plus qu'autre chose et je ne vais pas passer mon temps à soigner un patient récalcitrant. Me gronda-t-elle comme un enfant.

\- Depuis combien de temps suis-je ici ? Demandai-je la voix éraillée de ne pas avoir servi depuis quelques temps.

\- Ça fait une semaine que vous avez été déposés dans mon infirmerie avec Mr Potter. Admit-elle doucement.

\- Racontez moi ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. exigeai-je, peu sûr de mes souvenirs.

La femme s'installa sur un siège près de mon lit et me raconta alors son récit, légèrement troublée :

\- Et bien, d'après ce que l'on m'a expliqué quand on vous a confiés à moi, le jeune Potter est sorti en larmes de vos cachots en passant devant miss Granger, monsieur Weasley et Albus. Vos trois invités vous ont vu courir à sa suite sans même que vous ne les remarquiez je pense. Ils vous ont suivi grâce à une carte que monsieur Weasley avait en sa possession et se sont dirigés vers le parc quand ils ont remarqué que vous étiez dans la Tour d'Astronomie. Albus dit que vous avez discuté avant que le jeune Potter ne saute avec vous à sa suite. Vous avez utilisé le moyen de transport des Mangemorts pour le rattraper mais vous n'êtes apparemment pas parvenu à remonter à deux. Avec la mort de Vous-Savez-Qui, les quelques pouvoirs que vous aviez pu avoir en tant que Mangemort s'amenuisent. C'est en tout cas la seule explication logique que j'ai pu trouver.

L'infirmière prit une pause. Je sentais qu'elle était touchée par ce qui s'était passée et avec une voix un peu plus basse, elle continua :

\- La chute a été ralentie mais pas suffisamment pour empêcher tout les dégâts sur le corps de Monsieur Potter qui malheureusement a pris l'impact de plein fouet. Il est encore dans le coma mais son état est stable. Pour l'instant. murmura-t-elle si bas que je crus avoir mal compris seulement son regard la trahissait et je sentis la panique m'envahir.

Je fermais les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de me reprendre. Je ne voulais pas paraître faible mais j'étais inquiet. Dans ce but, j'essayai de changer de sujet :

\- Qu'avais-je comme blessures et quand pourrais-je sortir de cet endroit ? demandai-je en crachant les derniers mots.

\- Vous aviez plusieurs fractures mais j'ai pu toutes les réparer ne vous inquiétez donc pas. me répondit-elle avec douceur. Quant à votre sortie, si vous restez sage, vous sortirez demain après vous être remis de votre coma. Donc cette fois, vous ne bougez pas de ce lit. » me fit-elle sévèrement.

Je décidai d'écouter l'infirmière, une fois n'est pas coutume, et pris la potion de Sommeil sans rêves qu'elle me tendait.

.oOo.

Douceur, bien-être.

Voilà ce que je ressentais alors que je me réveillai dans mon lit. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il faisait nuit. Je me redressai pour attraper ma baguette et lançai un Tempus. Le sort m'indiqua qu'il était 3h du matin.

[Evidemment qu'il fait nuit à cette heure-ci.]

Je regardai en direction du bureau de Pomfresh, en voyant l'absence de lumière, je me dis que je pouvais bien enfreindre un peu ses règles... Je décidai de me lever et avançai doucement vers le seul lit occupé. Peut-être aurais-je dû encore rester dans le lit, peut-être l'infirmière aurait-elle refusé que je me lève… mais j'avais besoin de le voir. Il était là, pâle comme la mort, semblant à peine respirer. J'admirais son visage paisible tandis qu'il dormait dans les draps blancs. Il était si maigre, si fragile et pourtant, il paraissait si fort devant les autres. J'avais tellement peur de le briser que j'hésitai à le toucher. Pourtant, sans la contrôler, ma main s'avança vers sa joue, entamant une légère caresse alors que j'observai ses traits si beaux mais pourtant si malades actuellement.

Je m'assis à ses côtés, sur le lit par dessus les draps et pris sa main dans la mienne. Je me plongeai dans mes pensées alors que je laissai mon pouce passer et repasser en une douce caresse sur la main de mon élève.

Je me remémorais la haine que j'avais pour le fils Potter alors que mes souvenirs s'évacuaient en un flots incessants de paroles.

\- Potter, jeune garçon arrogant, insolent, immature. Vous étiez le fils de James Potter quand je vous ai vu pour la première fois en cours de potions. Vous étiez là, fier, alors que vous dessiniez pendant mes explications.

Mes premiers souvenirs de lui revenaient. Je voulais comprendre comment mes sentiments avaient évolué. Et pour cela, j'avais besoin de me rappeler des débuts, de ma haine du premier jour.

-Au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, vous vous montriez imprudent, allant au devant du danger comme votre père. crachai-je avec colère en repensant aujourd'hui à tous ces risques qu'il avait prit toutes ces années. Vous avez enfreint de nombreuses règles à chacune de vos aventures mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour vous en empêcher à part vous coller en retenue. A ce moment-là, je ne vous protégeais que par respect envers votre mère.

Je fis une pause en me rappelant mon enfance avec Lily. C'était encore douloureux. C'était pour elle que je m'étais rapproché de Harry. Pour elle que j'avais commencé à m'intéresser à lui.

\- Elle était ma meilleure amie et quand elle est partie avec ce James Potter de malheur, j'étais brisé. Alors j'ai décidé de devenir Mangemort… enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment un choix. Je n'avais juste pas les bonnes fréquentations à l'époque je pense. Ou alors je me cherche des excuses... Cela étant, j'ai appris pour la prophétie peu après votre premier anniversaire et je l'ai transmise au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mon geste a coûté la vie à vos parents et vous a également privé d'une vie normale. Ce jour-là, j'ai décidé de vous protéger, en mémoire de Lily. Alors quand j'ai vu que vous vous mettiez en danger, je vous ai haï encore plus. Je m'acharnais pour vous garder en sécurité mais rien de ce que j'ai fait n'aurait pu vous protéger de ce que vous viviez. Je suis désolé de n'avoir pu vous protéger autant que je ne l'aurais dû. Si j'avais su plus tôt ce qu'il vous arrivait, j'aurais pu vous empêcher de finir le travail du Lord Noir. » fis-je tristement.

Ne voyant aucun changement chez le jeune homme à mes côtés, je décidai de retourner dans mon lit avant que l'infirmière ne débarque comme une furie. Il faisait encore nuit mais je n'arrivais pas à me rendormir. Je voyais sans cesse le visage hanté d'Harry alors qu'il se laissait tomber dans le vide. Je me maudis de ne pas m'être rendu compte plus tôt de son état de faiblesse et surtout, de ne pas avoir agi avant quand il avait besoin de moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'avait aveuglé...

Une chose me revint alors en tête. Lorsque j'avais utilisé le sort de Légilimencie pour connaître les raisons d'un suicide chez Harry, la dernière scène m'avait fait tiquer mais je n'avais pas pris le temps d'y repenser car dès lors que j'étais sorti de son esprit, le Gryffondor s'était aussitôt enfui.

 **« Mon compagnon à vie, Severus. »**

Cette phrase tournait en boucle dans ma tête. J'avais beau la tourner dans tous les sens, je ne comprenais qu'une seule chose : j'avais une chance d'être enfin avec Harry et de lui offrir une vie meilleure. Mais, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une supposition. Peut-être cherchait-il son compagnon. Mais alors, pourquoi murmurer mon nom avec tant de tendresse ? Pourquoi regarder ces photos avec tant d'amour ? Aurais-je vraiment l'opportunité de posséder ce jeune homme en particulier comme je le possède dans mes rêves les plus fous ? Après ce qu'il a vécu, me laisserait-il seulement l'approcher de façon romantique?

D'après ce que j'avais vu dans ses souvenirs, il était devenu un veela. Et en voyant ses cheveux longs, il était un soumis. Je compris alors toute l'horreur de la situation. Il avait été violé par son oncle, avant mais également après son héritage. Ce qui signifiait que sa créature penserait pensait qu'il m'avait trahi, qu'il ne me méritait pas !

Je restais dans mes pensées jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière me donne mes potions et me dise que je pouvais partir.

.oOo.

La journée passa lentement tandis que je pensais au comateux de l'infirmerie. Les cours étaient pénibles et j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. J'avais même enlevé des points à ma propre maison. Je ne voulais qu'une chose, retourner à l'infirmerie et rester auprès de mon bel endormi. J'attendis donc avec impatience que le couvre-feu arrive pour me glisser dans ce lieu si impersonnel.

Le soir venu, je finis ma ronde sans n'avoir croisé d'élève et me dirigeai vers le troisième étage. J'entrai doucement après avoir enlever les alarmes le temps de rentrer et me rendis auprès du seul lit occupé. Je fis apparaître une chaise et m'installai en silence tout en prenant le main du jeune homme sur lit.

Je commençai alors à raconter l'évolution de mes sentiments envers lui, comment je fus passé de la haine au respect pour cette personne qui ne se laissait pas faire. Je lui dis combien je l'admirais quand il me tenait tête, combien je lui étais reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé le monde et de m'avoir libéré d'un tyran. Je lui racontais ma vie passée dans la violence alors que la sienne était si semblable. Je lui murmurais à quel point j'étais bouleversé quand j'ai vu ce qu'il avait subi. Je pensais depuis le début qu'il était choyé dans sa famille mais je me trompais lourdement.

Je continuai à parler pendant de longues heures. Je parlais de tout et de rien, construisant notre futur à deux. Je savais qu'il pouvait porter des enfants alors je lui décrivais comment ils pourraient être. Une petite fille avec de longs cheveux indomptables avec les yeux noirs ou alors un garçon avec de courts cheveux lisses et des yeux verts. Tous les deux avec des caractères enflammé comme leurs pères. J'espérais avoir une grande famille remplie d'amour comme ce que nous n'avions jamais eu. Et j'espérais que nos enfants seraient à Serpentard. Je pourrais les surveiller dans ce cas. Je laissais le temps s'égrener tandis que je donnais quelques noms pour une fille ou un garçon, que je souhaitais qu'il devienne mon amant, mon compagnon, mon mari mais surtout, mon trésor. Voilà que je devenais Hufflepuff….

Je m'arrêtai quand je me rendis compte qu'il commençait à faire jour. Je décidai de repartir avant de me faire virer par l'infirmière. Je ne voulais pas qu'on voit que je m'étais attaché au fils de ma Némésis. Pour l'instant, je préférais rester caché afin qu'il ne subisse pas les conséquences de ma présence. J'étais toujours considéré comme un ancien Mangemort et certains voyaient d'un mauvais oeil le fait que je sois en liberté.

Avant l'arrivée du dragon gardien de ces lieux, je décidai de m'enfuir en direction de la Grande Salle car même si je n'avais pas faim, je me devais de manger après ma chute. Je devais reprendre des forces et j'étais sûr que si je ne faisait pas d'effort, Pompom allait vite me faire des remarques.

.oOo.

Les semaines passaient et une routine s'était installée. La journée, je faisais cours à ces cornichons qui me servaient d'élèves, retirant un nombre incalculable de point à chaque maison. La nuit, je me glissais dans l'infirmerie et parlais pendant des heures en espérant voir un changement.

Chaque soir, je m'installais à côté du lit, serrant la main d'Harry tandis que je lui parlais de moi, de mes sentiments, de notre futur à deux. J'étais passé du "vous" au "tu", du Potter au Harry et enfin, de l'explication à la supplication. Cela faisait trois semaines déjà que je venais. J'avais senti le jeune veela serrer ma main plusieurs fois la première semaine mais depuis, plus rien. Alors j'avais décidé de m'éloigner, espérant qu'en faisant ça, mon amour se réveillerait.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois. Un mois atrocement long que j'étais réveillé mais qu'Harry restait dans le coma. J'avais choisi, une semaine auparavant, de ne plus venir à l'infirmerie. Sept jours durant lesquelles je fus exécrable avec ceux qui m'approchaient. J'en avais assez de ne pas avoir de nouvelles sur l'état de mon protégé. Car oui, il était devenu mon protégé au fil du temps.

C'est pour cela que je me retrouvais de nouveau dans l'infirmerie, sur la même chaise, à côté du même lit blanc occupé. Je ne pouvais plus rester sans rien faire alors que mon âme soeur se mourraitsi prêt de moi. Je devais faire quelque chose, quitte à donner ma vie pour le sauver. Alors, je pris sa main entre les miennes, la serrai et commençai à lui parler.

« Harry, je sais que tu m'entends. Tu as déjà réagi alors que je te parlais. S'il te plaît, bats toi pour la vie, pour le futur. Notre futur. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tu n'étais qu'une victime. Alors ne pense pas comme si tu m'avais perdu, pense comme si tu m'avais toujours eu. Je t'en supplie Harry, fis-je tandis que je laissais les larmes dévaler mes joues. Reviens moi. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir comme ça. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux alors reviens à mes côtés. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je t'en supplie. Réveille toi. Pour moi. Pour nous. » lui demandai-je une dernière fois avant de l'embrasser avec désespoir.

Je m'éloignai un peu en observant son visage et ce que je vis me choqua. Il avait les yeux ouverts, le rouge aux joues.

« Sev'rus ? me fit-il avant de tousser.

\- Attends, bois un peu d'eau. lui ordonnai-je gentiment en lui tendant un verre.

\- Merci. fit-il doucement avant de boire avec mon aide. Hum, professeur ? Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Et pourquoi m'embrassiez-vous ? me demanda-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir et de peur mêlées dans son regard émeraude plus vu depuis si longtemps.

\- Vous aurez des explications plus tard monsieur Potter, lui répondis-je légèrement rougissant d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit. Vous devriez vous reposer, vous êtes resté dans le coma un long moment. Ne vous inquiétez pas, affirmai-je en le voyant envahi par la panique sans comprendre pourquoi. Je veille sur vous Harry.

\- Merci professeur, me répondit-il en se détendant visiblement.

Le garçon garda le silence et se mordit la lèvre avant de me fixer et de demander d'une voix faible :

-Vous pourriez continuer à m'appeler Harry à mon réveil ?

\- Si vous le souhaitez, lui murmurai-je doucement. Maintenant, dormez. Vous en avez besoin. lui ordonnai-je en replaçant délicatement une mèche corbeau derrière son oreille.

Je le vis soupirer avec soulagement avant de s'endormir. Dans un geste totalement incontrôlé, je décidai de l'embrasser de nouveau, plus lentement, avec tendresse. Je me reculai et cette fois, je décidai de rester à ses côtés.

Je ne sus à quelle moment je m'assoupis mais je fis de doux rêves accompagnés de rires cristallins et de bouilles toutes rondes aux yeux vairons.

* * *

Voilà, on se quitte cette semaine sur des rêves de bambins. Vous avez déjà une caractéristique du ou des enfants de notre couple favoris! Je vous dit merci et à la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre suivant. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous aimez ou non dans mon chapitre et partager votre avis ou tout simplement parce que vous le souhaitez. Bisous bisous


	7. Un avenir ensemble ?

**Disclaimer :** Je ne suis toujours pas JKR.

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai fini le chapitre à 1:53 hier matin il faisait 3 091 mots. Mais depuis il y a eu des modifications et je me retrouve à 3 605 mots soit mon plus long chapitre à ce jour. Je sais pas trop quoi dire à part que quand j'ai regardé, j'ai vu que j'avais 7 500 vues sur ma fic. Donc merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ensuite, j'ai commencé le chapitre relativement tard (mercredi) et j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire parce qu'on m'embête sur discord XD. Bon, on fait une pause dans discord et on reprend. Voilà le chapitre 7, celui qui fait avancer les choses. Vous allez contents. C'est pour être moins frustrant XD. Encore une fois, merci à Skiria pour son aide en tant que bêta, ses corrections et tout et merci à AudeSnape qui m'aide aussi et qui a mis 2 ou 3 paragraphes en plus quand elle est passée. J'ai refait 3 fois un passage par sa faute =3

 **Commentaire de Skiria :** Super chapitre surtout la fin, j'adore cette fin xD, c'est coquin et stimulant ^^ J'ai été ravi de voir qu'Harry commence à faire confiance à Severus et j'aime beaucoup le côté attentionné de notre professeur de potion favori. J'ai également pas mal aimé le rêve qu'Harry a fait même si j'imagine qu'avant d'arriver à une telle situation, ça va mettre pas mal de temps xD

 **Commentaire de AudeSnape :** ça avance enfin entre nos deux tourtereaux ! J'aime bien le rêve, comme Skiria, où on a un Harry un peu innocent. Et Severus va enfin prendre les rennes pour leur relation. Il était temps !

 **Rappel :** ceci est un slash dons avec des relations M/M. Si ça vous dégoûte, allez-vous en.

 **Couple principal :** Severus/Harry.

 **RARs :**

 **Pouika :** voilà la suite et tu vas aimer je suis sûre.

 **AudeSnape :** je sais que tu as déjà vu le chapitre mais voilà. Je réponds quand même à ta review.

 **gumiarcadia :** pense à me rendre là boîte mais prends ton temps, tu vas encore en avoir besoin je pense. Sinon, voilà la suite.

 **brigitte26 :** voilà la suite et ce n'est pas qu'un rêve je pense. Sauf que dans le chapitre 6, c'était Severus qui rêvait.

 **stormtrooper2 :** voilà la suite, je te laisse découvrir si j'ai répondu à tes attentes ou non.

 **Zeugma412 :** contente de te voir si enjouée au réveil de Harry. sinon tu sais, dans les montagnes russes, il y a des hauts et des bas. C'est pour ça que c'est marrant.

 **Ptitemysty :** Dans ce chapitre, on a une vision plus claire des futurs enfants de nos amoureux perdus ! Sinon effectivement, c'est pas aussi simple que si je claquais des doigts.

Je vais vous laisser à votre lecture et je suis désolée de ne pas avoir publié plus tôt dans la journée, je viens seulement de terminer les commentaires.

* * *

 **ATTENTION /!\ SCENE D'ORDRE SEXUEL DETAILLEE. PENSEZ AU RATING QUI EST M JE LE RAPPELLE, POUVANT VIRER MA.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un avenir ensemble ?

POV Harry

Lorsque je m'endormis, je craignais de faire des cauchemars comme tous les soirs. Mais étrangement, ce ne fut pas le cas. Je me sentais calme, apaisé. Et des images commencèrent à affluer. Au début, je ne voyais qu'un jardin fleuri avec une serre qui, je devinais, devait renfermer des ingrédients de potions. J'étais sur un banc en pierre et j'entendais des oiseaux siffler au loin. Il me semblait que j'étais seul avec le vent, mais je me retournai au son d'une voix grave mais mélodieuse et détaillais l'homme qui s'avançait vers moi.

Il était élancé, avec la peau relativement pâle et les cheveux soyeux. Mais je reconnu cette personne grâce à ses yeux. Deux onyx profondes. Je ne pouvais pas me tromper malgré le jean noir, la chemise blanche ouverte sur un torse finement musclé et strié de cicatrices ainsi que les quelques rides parsemant son visage, seules traces de vieillissement chez Severus.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Je l'entendis me murmurer qu'il m'aimait et que j'étais la chose la plus merveilleuse qui lui soit arrivé avec nos enfants.

(Nos enfants ? )

Severus m'aida à me lever. Ce fut là que je percutai que mon ventre était arrondi et plutôt énorme de mon point de vue. Je ne voyais plus mes pieds et mon dos était douloureux. L'homme me tint contre lui et m'amena jusqu'à une porte menant à l'intérieur d'un gigantesque manoir. Quand j'en franchis le pas, deux bambins vinrent se nicher dans mes jambes en rigolant. Je pus observer leur visage alors qu'ils se détachaient de moi et me regardaient tout souriant, leurs yeux étranges brillants de rire contenu.

J'avais face à moi des faux jumeaux d'environs 2 ans. Une fillette aux yeux vairons, le gauche vert pailleté de noir et le droit noir pailleté de vert. L'inverse exact de ceux de son frère. Elle avait les cheveux mi-longs attachés en couettes et complètement désordonnés alors que son frère les avait courts. Je me dis qu'une fois longs, il les aurait lisses comme son papa Sev'. Je songeai alors au fait qu'ils briseraient beaucoup de coeurs à l'avenir et que je me devais de les protéger.

Je sentis deux bras m'entourer et je me retournai pour profiter de l'étreinte. La fatigue m'envahit donc et je me laissai porter en direction du canapé pour profiter d'une sieste avec mon mari et nos enfants. Je ne sus (à peine) comment Severus avait fait pour me soulever alors que j'étais aussi rond qu'un ballon et aussi lourd qu'un hippogriffe.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je compris que je m'étais réveillé et que mon rêve était terminé. C'était un beau rêve mais je devais maintenant revenir à la réalité. Je voulu me relever mais je sentis un poids à mes côtés. Je tournai la tête en direction de ce poids et restai stupéfait. Severus était assis sur la chaise à côté de mon lit et avait la tête posée dans ses bras sur mon lit. Je pouvais voir son visage endormi et me dis qu'il était beau ainsi reposé, serein.

Pris d'une envie (soudaine), je levai la main et doucement, je la glissa dans les cheveux noirs de l'homme. J'avais tellement voulu le faire autrefois que maintenant (que je pouvais enfin le faire), je ne pouvais y résister.

Je regardai l'environnement autour de moi alors que ma main caressait la chevelure soyeuse du maître des potions. J'étais toujours dans l'infirmerie et je ne pouvais voir que quelques lits par l'interstice des rideaux tirés de part et d'autre du mien. Je tournai la tête, à la recherche de ma baguette, voulant connaître l'heure. Malheureusement, je me rendis compte qu'elle n'était nulle part en vue, sûrement gardée en sécurité par un professeur afin que je ne recommence pas mes frasques. Il faisait jour, la lumière qui pénétrait la pièce ne faisait que le prouver, mais je ne pouvais pas savoir le temps qui était passé. De toute façon, même si j'étais en possession de ma baguette, je n'aurais peut-être pas réussi à lancer un Tempus, même si ce sort ne demandait pas beaucoup de puissance, je n'avais pas encore assez d'énergie pour pratiquer la magie, même sans baguette.

Je tournai mon regard vers mon professeur, songeant qu'il ne ressemblait pas du tout à la terreur des cachots comme il le paraissait habituellement. Peut-être que le voir ainsi le rendait plus humain, cet homme que j'avais toujours vu neutre, à cacher ses émotions, à cacher ses faiblesses… il était juste Severus en ce moment même. Il n'était pas Snape, le professeur, l'espion.

Je ne cessais de me dire que ses cheveux étaient doux sous mon toucher tandis que je continuais à fourrager gentiment dedans. Je laissai ma main glisser le long de sa mâchoire, appréciant les courbes viriles de son visage. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et caressai ses lèvres de mon pouce, voulant les caresser avec mes lèvres.

Je dus fermer les yeux alors que je lui murmurais que je l'aimais car quand je les rouvris, je plongeai dans deux onyx légèrement troublées. Je sursautai et reculai brusquement, ne devant qu'aux réflexes de Severus de ne pas avoir chuté de mon lit. J'avais honte. Câliner ainsi un professeur alors qu'il était inconscient et n'était peut-être même pas consentant. Je me dégageai des bras musclés qui me maintenaient et m'enfouis sous la couverture, sûr d'atteindre la combustion instantanée si je continuais à regarder Severus.

J'entendis des pas ainsi qu'une porte qui s'ouvrait et je supposai qu'il partait. Je commençai alors à regretter mon geste et une larme coula le long de ma joue. J'étais tellement perdu dans ma tristesse que je n'entendis pas le retour de mon professeur. Cependant, je sentis une main sur ma tête avant que deux bras puissants ne me soulevèrent du lit.

« Eh mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? hurlai-je en me débattant dans cet étau qu'étaient ces bras.

\- Je vous sors d'ici Harry, me répondit calmement mon professeur en insistant sur mon prénom. J'ai réussi à persuader l'infirmière de vous laisser sortir à condition que je vous surveille et que je l'appelle en cas de problème.

J'entendis un sourire dans sa voix qui me fit frissonner car je l'imaginais chaleureux, comme dans mon rêve. J'avais presque envie de sourire à mon tour car il n'était pas parti. Il était revenu et pour m'emmener avec lui… Mais pouvais-je seulement accepter cela ?

\- Et si je ne veux pas partir ? demandai-je en essayant de paraître irrité alors que je me coulais contre le corps de mon compagnon, appréciant sa chaleur.

\- Je doute, Harry, que vous vouliez rester ici. me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, son souffle chaud me caressant au travers du drap me recouvrant. Vu comme vous vous laissez aller dans mes bras, je pense que c'est une excellente idée de vous emmener avec moi. » Me fit-il moqueur.

Je m'empourprai davantage et décidai de ne rien dire dorénavant, ne voulant pas regretter la gentillesse de mon professeur adoré. Je l'entendis murmurer un sort de désillusion avant de me transporter dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il ouvrit une porte et le froid s'engouffra légèrement sous le drap avant de me retrouver saucissonné mais bien au chaud. Mon professeur s'avança jusque sous un arbre aux abords du lac et s'assit au sol, m'installant sur ses genoux tout en me gardant contre lui, me transmettant de sa chaleur.

« Professeur, que faisons-nous ici ? demandai-je curieux et légèrement anxieux en voyant des élèves passer au loin.

\- Nous sommes là pour que vous puissiez profiter de l'air pur, chose que vous n'avez pas pu faire depuis plus d'un mois. De plus, je pense qu'un environnement dans lequel vous vous sentez bien devrait nous aider dans la conversation qui va suivre, me dit-il doucement.

\- Et quelle conversation je vous prie ? demandai-je en me renfrognant.

\- Nous devons parler de ce que j'ai vu dans vos souvenirs. commença-t-il lentement. Je pense qu'il est préférable que vous en parliez à quelqu'un. Cela vous ferait du bien de vous soulager.

\- Vous savez déjà ce que j'ai vécu alors pourquoi en parlerais-je ? me braquai-je. Je n'ai rien à dire de plus que ce que vous avez vu. C'est de ma faute ce qui est arrivé, j'ai tué Cédric, Sirius. Teddy a perdu ses parents à cause de moi. Il ne les connaîtra jamais car je n'ai pas su accomplir mon devoir à temps. Je suis un meurtrier, un anormal, un monstre. Je me sentais tellement sale, tellement affreux que quand mon oncle me… me vio… me faisait ça, dis-je avec difficulté, je ne faisais rien. J'ai mérité tout ce qui m'est arrivé cet été. Je ne mérite pas de vivre, terminai-je dans un sanglot déchirant.

Voilà, j'avais enfin dit tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur, tout ce qui me tournait en tête depuis mon héritage, même bien avant cela. Toute cette culpabilité que je ressentais ne faisait que me rendre malade jours après jours et m'avait emmené inévitablement vers ce geste désespéré que j'avais eu. J'évitais le regard de mon professeur. Je ne savais pas si je voulais savoir ce qu'il pensait de mes souvenirs, j'avais bien trop peur de son jugement...

\- Harry, je vous arrête tout de suite. Vous n'y êtes pour rien concernant ces pertes. Nous étions en temps de guerre, vous ne pouviez rien faire. Toutes ces personnes sont mortes en se défendant du mal qu'était le Seigneur des Ténèbres. entendis-je mon professeur répondre avec colère en me prenant par les épaules. Ces personnes ont choisi leur destin en se battant plutôt qu'en fuyant. Vous n'y êtes pour rien.

Je me reculai brusquement pour me dégager de ses bras. Tous ces mots n'étaient là que pour me réconforter mais n'étaient en aucun cas vrais. Ils ne pouvaient pas être vrais…

\- Vous mentez. Si j'avais pris la Coupe avant Cédric, Queudever ne lui aurait jamais lancé l'Avada. Si j'avais mieux pratiqué l'Occlumencie, je ne serais pas allé au Département des Mystères pour sauver Sirius et il ne se serait jamais fait tuer par Bellatrix en tentant de me sauver. Si j'avais accompli la prophétie quand je le pouvais, Remus et Tonks formeraient une famille à l'heure qu'il est. Et surtout, si je n'étais pas né, mes parents seraient toujours en vie. finis-je dans un murmure tandis que les larmes se déversaient sur mes joues.

Severus me regarda avant d'essuyer mes larmes de ses pouces et de me reprendre contre lui. Je sentis sa main passer dans mes cheveux alors qu'il reprenait la parole.

\- Seul Voldemort est responsable de tout ceci, me souffla-t-il en appuyant sa tête sur la mienne. Cédric voulait gagner le Tournoi, c'est la raison pour laquelle il a pris la Coupe. Malheureusement, elle a été ensorcelée et vous avez été transportés à votre insu dans le piège de Vold… du Lord Noir. Black vous aimait et a choisi de donner sa vie plutôt que de vous voir périr. Vos parents aussi. Tonks et Lupin se sont battus pour leur liberté. Ne rendez pas inutiles les sacrifices des autres en mettant un terme à votre existence. Vous avez tant de choses à vivre. N'abandonnez pas simplement parce que vous vous sentez responsable de faits qui ne sont pas les vôtres.

Il fit une pause, inspirant profondément avec de relâcher son souffle doucement, tentant sûrement de maîtriser ses émotions. Lorsqu'il reprit la parole, ce fut d'une voix chargée légèrement tremblotante.

\- Concernant cet été, ce n'est pas vous le monstre mais celui qui vous a fait subir tout cela et qui vous a mis ces idées en tête. Vous n'êtes ni un meurtrier, ni un être anormal. Et surtout, vous n'êtes qu'une victime. Ce que votre oncle vous a fait subir est abominable, abject.

Je me tendis sous ses paroles. Je n'avais encore jamais dit à qui que ce soit ce qu'il s'était passé cet été. De ce fait, je n'avais encore jamais entendu quelqu'un parler de ça devant moi… J'arrivais à peine à dire ce qui m'était arrivé alors qu'une autre personne le fasse à ma place était presque plus dur, sans que je ne sache pourquoi.

En sentant la tension dans mon corps, Severus continua de parler mais d'une voix plus douce :

\- Il est coupable. Seul un être sans morale peut faire ce qu'il a fait et faire passer sa victime pour une personne consentante et ceci est ignoble. De plus, vous n'avez pas, en aucun cas, trahi votre compagnon. Vous ne m'avez pas trahi en vous faisant violer. Je refuse de vous laisser croire ceci. Ne perdez pas espoir. S'il vous plaît, Harry. » me glissa-t-il à l'oreille en enfouissant sa tête dans mon cou.

J'étais surpris par ce qu'il venait de me dire. Je me mis bêtement à espérer pouvoir entamer une relation avec mon compagnon. Mes espoirs grandirent quand je sentis une myriade de baisers papillons dans mon cou. Je penchai la tête sur le côté afin de laisser un plus grand accès au potionniste et le laissai me dévorer le cou. Je gémis lorsque je sentis une main glisser le long de mon flanc alors qu'il me mordit tendrement la peau afin d'apposer sa marque. Cependant, il se recula et me regarda avec une lueur de désir dans les yeux avant de se relever tout en me portant.

Il commença alors à marcher en direction du château, me disant qu'il m'emmenait dans ses cachots pour que je puisse me reposer convenablement. Je me laissais faire car, dans la chaleur de ses bras, je ne pouvais qu'accepter.

.oOo.

Nous arrivâmes dans les appartements de mon aîné et il murmura le mot de passe si bas que je ne l'entendis pas. Il nous fit entrer dans son salon puis se dirigea vers la chambre avant de me déposer dans le lit dans lequel je m'étais réveillé avant ma chute.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer Harry, me fit-il tendrement. Je ne refuse pas d'être votre compagnon, loin de là. Seulement je souhaiterai qu'on passe du temps ensemble afin de faire connaissance. Simplement en parlant. Je ne fouillerai aucunement dans vos souvenirs, je vous le promets. Si vous le souhaitez, nous ne ressasserons pas les événements de cet été. Nous pourrons parler de ce qui vous tient à coeur tout comme nous pourrons parler simplement de ce que vous avez fait dans la journée ou autre. Si vous le souhaitez, je pourrai vous raconter les parties les moins sombres de ma vie, en évitant ma vie de Mangemort bien entendu.

Il s'arrêta et me scruta, cherchant probablement une réaction à ses paroles. Il dut juste voir une parfaite imitation d'un strangulot. J'étais tellement surpris que je ne savais pas quoi dire.

\- Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur et si vous ne voulez pas de moi une fois que vous me connaîtrez réellement, alors je m'en irai, je sortirai complètement de votre vie. reprit-il. Toutefois, si jamais vous voulez toujours de moi, alors je resterai à vos côtés, je vous protégerai et je vous chérirai jusqu'à la fin de mes jours et au-delà. termina-t-il alors que ses mots firent naître une douce chaleur en moi.

Je me repris en entendant ces mots que j'avais tant attendus. J'avais cessé, à un moment, d'espérer les entendre de la part de mon compagnon mais il était clairement évident désormais que je pouvais peut-être continuer à rêver de mon futur. Notre futur, avec mon compagnon.

\- Professeur, je pense dire vrai en vous affirmant que peu importe ce que vous avez fait par le passé, je souhaiterai vous avoir près de moi. Vous êtes mon compagnon, mon âme-soeur. Mais même sans cela, je vous aurais choisi. Car oui, je vous aimais déjà bien avant mon héritage et lorsque je suis devenu un veela, j'ai prié Merlin et toutes les divinités existantes pour que vous soyez la personne qu'il me fallait, professeur.

Je me tus, certain d'être plus rouge qu'une tomate après mon discours, mais je voulais être sincère avec lui comme lui l'était avec moi. Pour moi, il était clairement évident que je ne pouvais pas refuser mon compagnon.

Cependant, je pensai que Severus n'était pas du même avis quant à la fin de cette conversation car il me fit relever la tête afin de me regarder dans les yeux. Sauf que la lueur dans ses prunelles était bon signe.

\- Harry. Je vous remercie. Cependant, je pense qu'après ce discours enflammé, il est de rigueur que vous m'appeliez Severus. Et puis, cela serait inconvenant dans une relation, m'affirma-t-il rieur.

\- Très bien prof… Severus. »

Le nom glissa sur ma langue comme une succulente friandise et je le vis frissonner. Je souhaitai revoir ce professeur si imperturbable en temps normal trembler devant moi alors je glissai mes bras autour de son cou et accrochai nos lèvres dans un baiser transcendant. Nos bouches se mouvaient l'une contre l'autre puis je le sentis caresser mes lèvres de sa langue pour demander une entrée que je lui accordai de bonne grâce. Le contact de nos langues m'électrisa et je ne pus empêcher un gémissement de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Severus s'abreuvait de mes gémissements alors que le baiser se fit plus pressant, presque bestial.

Ce fut la brutalité finale du baiser qui me fit m'écarter dans un sursaut alors que la peur s'insinuait en moi.

Severus me regardait avec envie avant de se rendre compte de ma frayeur, transparaissant sûrement dans mes yeux.

« Je suis navré Harry. J'aurais dû mieux me contrôler. me murmura-t-il, la voix pleine de regrets.

\- Je ne vous en veux pas pr… Severus. Après tout, c'est moi qui ai commencé, répliquai-je, espiègle.

\- Je vais vous laisser vous reposer, la porte de la salle de bain est là-bas, elle est attenante au salon, me fit-il en m'indiquant le fond de la chambre où il y avait effectivement une porte que je n'avais pas vu plus tôt.

Il se recula de quelques centimètres de moi. Je vis pendant un instant une hésitation avant de le voir lever sa main vers mon visage et toucher doucement ma peau. Un frisson me prit alors que son geste accompagna ses paroles :

\- Bonne nuit, Harry. Ne vous en faites pas, je dormirai dans le salon, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, venez me voir.

-Bonne nuit Severus. » répondis-je en songeant qu'il fallait que je me lave avant de me coucher.

Je décidai d'attendre un peu que mon potionniste personnel aille se coucher avant de me lever et de me diriger vers la fameuse salle de bain. Je n'entendais rien de l'autre côté du battant alors je tournai la poignée et entrai. Je commençai à me déshabiller avant de me retourner et de m'immobiliser net. Là devant moi se tenait mon professeur de potions, nu comme un ver, en train de se laver. Enfin, c'est ce que je pensais avant de voir que sa main bougeait rapidement au niveau de son entre-jambe et que des gémissements terriblement excitants sortaient de sa bouche.

Je ne restais pas planté là longtemps car quelques minutes plus tard, mon professeur éjaculait tout en prononçant mon nom dans un cri rauque. Je me mordis la lèvre afin de ne pas faire de bruit devant cette vision de pure luxure mais un halètement le fit sortir de sa torpeur post orgasmique. Il se tourna brusquement dans ma direction et je pus voir la surprise traverser ses prunelles encore légèrement voilées de plaisir.

« Dé… dé… désolé… pro… pro… Severus ! » bafouillai-je avant de sortir en trombe de cette maudite salle de bain, une érection imposante et terriblement gênante s'étant manifestée après ce que je venais de voir.

Je retournai précipitamment dans mon lit et essayai de calmer les battements de mon coeur et d'occulter mon sexe dressé entre mes jambes.

Cependant je ne parvins pas à l'oublier bien longtemps car les images revenaient et ça devenait douloureux à force de se tendre. Je décidai donc de m'en occuper manuellement. Je fis glisser une de mes mains sur mon torse, pinçant mes mamelons dressés au passage et entourai mon sexe brûlant de ma main droite. Je commençai un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur ma verge tandis que ma main gauche caressait mon torse. J'accélérai le mouvement en me calquant sur le rythme que Severus s'était imposé sous la douche et remontai ma main libre vers ma bouche afin d'en lécher trois doigts. Puis je fis glisser ma main lubrifiée vers mes fesses et fis le tour de mon anus tout en insistant sur le mouvement autour de ma verge pour faire monter le plaisir. Malheureusement, à la place, je pris peur en voyant les souvenirs remonter alors je retirais précipitamment la main inquisitrice. Je secouai la tête et repris mes caresses sur mon sexe et alors que je fis accélérer les mouvements de ma main sur mon érection, le plaisir revint avec force. Je fermai les yeux et laissai mes souvenirs de la salle de bain revenir et me remémorai mon compagnon dans sa jouissance.

Je jouis dans un râle de pur plaisir et laissai mon corps retomber sur le matelas, en sueur et poisseux de ma semance. Je n'entendis pas la porte s'ouvrir ni le sort murmuré, cependant je ne sentis plus le sperme sur mon ventre. Je n'y fis pas attention et plongeai dans les bras de Morphée dans un sommeil peuplé d'images de Severus se masturbant sous la douche ou encore d'une petite vie de famille parfaite.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 7. On verra bien ce qui se passeras dans le chapitre suivant. Sinon, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Une petite review ça fait toujours du bien alors SURTOUT n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez ressenti, aimé, détesté dans ce chapitre et ce que vous aimeriez voir dans la suite de l'histoire. Cette fic n'est pas seulement la mienne, c'est aussi la vôtre ! Bisous bisous (reviews XD)


	8. annonce

**ANNONCE DE L'AUTEURE.**

 _Salut les gens._

 _Alors, j'ai une annonce à vous faire qui ne va pas vous plaire pour certains je pense._

 _Comme vous avez pu le voir hier, le chapitre 8 n'est pas paru._

 _Et cela pour une bonne raison._

 _J'ai des soucis de connexion en ce moment et donc, je n'ai pas pu terminer le chapitre sur drive (je suis tellement bête que j'ai oublié de mettre la synchronisation mais maintenant c'est fait) et sans connexion, AudeSnape et Skiria ne pouvaient pas travailler sur le chapitre également._

 _Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard, je termine le chapitre 8 et écris le chapitre 9 pour samedi afin que les filles les modifient pour les publier dès dimanche._

 **PROMIS !**

 _Vous aurez donc 2 chapitres cette semaine_

 **BISOUS BISOUS**.


End file.
